Evil Hill
by Akatsukisluv
Summary: Okayo so this is my second cross-over. This is a Resident Evil/Silent Hill fic. I just though it would be neat to have these two genres meet, yeah? Anyway both Captain redfeilds and there teams have been sent to 'clean up' Silent Hill and collect information left behind by yours truly...Albert Wesker! Revived Characters: Claire, Piers, Sheva, Finn and minor people from Chris' team.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ ALL THE INTRO, BEFORE THE STORY! X3**

**AND CRAPS I FORGOT TO MENTION...This story wouldn't be here unless it were for my awsome BETA Minatochan2!X3 You guys should really check her out she's great! Sorry Minato I forgot to put this again...**

**Summary: Aaaagh overload! So many awesome story ideas popping into my head, and I already have a bunch of stories that need updates! GAH is too much!X3 **Okay now the plague has spread across the town outside of Silent Hill(I think it had a name…Whatever that one was that that girl was living in), and our RE's are going in to do a B.O.W clean up….But they're not B.O.W's….So how are you gonna kill em?*I say the last parts like the guy on the insurance commercials* Anyway, I wanted them to have a bit of a connection with the whole thing….There's also going to be a bit of a surprise at the end…*Hint: It's a resurrection*X3 I hope you enjoy! Oooh I want you guys to try to guess what the resurrection is!X3 Pweeese, leave a guess in your review?

**WARNING: **My updates MAY?WIll BE slow, so if I don't post anything sooner than you guys expect, I'm probably busy with school, chores and other stuff, I never abandon my stories!

**Rating: T: **Language; Violence; Disturbing descriptions (Well I would say images but…It's not a movie) Some uses of advanced technology ("In Dexter's Laboratory, he's the smartest boy you've ever seen!" *continues to sing Dexter's laboratory intro*)

**Authors Note: **Chris still has his post-traumatic are also a couple new arrivals, which are just like the rookies on Claire's team, since we all know Chris' team. Here are the main ones on Claire's side, and yes I revived a few fellow members of Chris' team, so what, man can't be the angel of death all the time, let's say maybe for once he DOESN'T get his partner killed/kidnapped/caught up, yeah?:

**Chad: **He's the rookie on Claire's team, so long story short in a ways, Chad is like Claire's "Finn MCcauley"

**Stark: **He's like Claire's second in command, next to Jill and Sheva being her best on the team, although Sheva is temporarily there, like Chris was on his mission with her in Africa. Anyhow Stark is like Claire's "Piers Nivans" in a ways.

Chris had just finished putting his pistol together and adjusted the sight.

"What are our coordinates?" He asked as he heard the door behind him open then close and the sound of boots coming closer.

"West Virginia…Some place called Silent Hill…." the young man said with a slight tone of disbelief.

"You're serious? THE Silent Hill…?"Chris looked back at the young man, who nodded in return.

"Yeah, crazy right…" The young soldier said and sat across from Chris. He started maintenance on his weapons. A few other agents in the room were doing the same thing, and the room filled with the sound of clicking.

"More like creepy…" A familiar female voice said from behind Chris, heavy with an accent. He looked back to see the woman and Jill standing next to her. The young man that sat across from Chris loaded his pistol and then looked up at them.

"Sheva, Jill, I wasn't informed that you two were assigned to the mission." Chris stood up and turned to face them. The young man continued with his guns, and Jill nodded.

"We didn't know up until a few minutes ago…"Jill started.

"She and I were on our way to see our captain," Sheva finished. Chris walked a few feet away from them and slid a hand down his face.

"Your captain. Of course if you two are here, then so is she," Chris muttered to himself.

"Piers, go find Claire, while I talk to these two…" He looked back at his partner who was still messing with his weapons. The man nodded and left the room. Chris then walked over to Sheva and Jill, asking them a few questions to make sure they were up to speed with the whole thing. He worried about the two, especially Jill since she was finally back in the saddle.

Piers soon returned through the door.

"Here she is captain," he said as he held the door open for the woman to walk in.

"Claire…" Chris nodded at her with a small smile as she entered. She returned the smile and walked over to hug her brother as Piers shut the door.

"Chris, how've you been?" She asked him. He told her that he was fine, but she knew something was still bothering him.

"Captain…" Jill said to Claire and the red-head turned to face her. The blonde told her captain where they were reassigned, and the two teams discussed their objectives.

"Okay, now everybody listen up!" Chris declared as Piers set down a device in the middle of the table. It projected a map of the town.

"This whole area's been closed down, and its been evacuated so we can get through…" As Chris spoke, Piers moved through the projections.

"Our objectives are to clean up the city, rescue any stranded, and collect whatever useful information we can." Piers brought up a live satellite feed of Silent Hill and where the 'plague' spread throughout the other city.

"That place looks freaking creepy…" One of Claire's soldiers commented from within the group that was crowded around the table.

"Yeah, so let's make this quick. Everybody move out!" Chris commanded and his soldiers nodded. They filed out of the room and loaded into tanks and cars with mounted machine guns.

"What are you standing around for? Get outta here!" Claire yelled and left behind her team. Chris and Piers looked at each other and nodded before leaving as well, Piers got onto one of the mounted automobiles and Chris inside one of the tanks.

The two tanks and other army vehicles soon rolled slowly into the smoky city, ashes falling from the sky. The building's exteriors looked alright, but the interiors were not so lucky. The teams were sure to wear gas masks.

"Remember, we need to get to Silent Hill; it's the heart of all this mess…" Chris said through the speaker of the tank he was in, and as he did low, twisted mewls, moans and growls were heard. Nothing was seen.

Claire signaled for her team to move as she jumped out of a mounted car, her AK-47 brought forward from resting on her back. She quickly adjusted the strap a little and took point as she and her unit cautiously entered the city on foot. Sheva and Jill moved through slowly, watching for any sign of movement. Chris pressed two fingers to his ear.

"Claire, I guess we're going ahead. Catch up when you're done he," he said to his sister.

"Got it…" She responded before moving over to a park looking area with Chad and a few soldiers.

Chris's tank rolled by and he watched through the small window as his sister disappeared into the distance.

"Sheva, Jill be careful…" He kept his fingers pressed to his ear.

"We'll be fine," Sheva responded as reassuring as she could sound. She and Jill made their way towards a school building with five soldiers.

"Yeah….kay…nd….Jill, w…ch, after…Claire…" Chris said through a fuzzy signal.

"Don't worry, I will…" She responded before their signal cut out, and Chris could no longer see his sister, Jill or Sheva….

"You alright Captain?" Piers asked, fingers similarly on his ear as he looked back at the tank his captain was in.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Chris responded.

"Are you sure you don't wanna leave me with Claire?"

"No, its fine…Jill'll take care of her…" Chris continued with a slight smile, though no one could see it.

"Whatever you say, though I still would've recommended leaving me with Claire instead of….Jill…" Piers forced himself to say the blonde's name, then sighed and leaned against the mounted machine gun. Chris laughed lightly.

"You may not trust her but I do…Don't worry, Claire's gonna be okay with her,"

"Uh, hey. Quick q-question" Finn cut in, fingers to his ear.

"If this plague or whatever was supposed to be only in Silent Hill…h-how did it get all the way to that other town? I mean, they did say that the evil was contained there by some sort of witchcraft…"

"Well, someone's been doing their homework," Piers concluded and looked over at Finn who was in the vehicle next to him. He waved with a grin behind his mask to which Piers only shook his head and rolled his eyes, chucking him a half-hearted duce (AN: ya know, the two fingers…) as he looked back at the tank Chris was in.

"No idea. That's why we're going to Silent Hill. We're gonna tear it down and hope this mess stops," Chris responded to Finn. He winced slightly, and held his head as flashes of images went through his mind.

"You okay captain?" Piers asked a little frantically and sat up in the vehicle as if he could jump out and go to the tank that his captain was aboard...

"Yeah, fine. Over and out," he responded and looked out through the window at all the ash and smoke…

"Oh! W-Wait! One more question! What kind of information are we after?_"_ Finn asked.

"Albert Wesker, Finn! You may be a rookie but you should know this at least. Anyway apparently the guy had some kind of connection with the place…" Piers continued to inform him.

"Wh-" Finn started on another question, but Piers cut him off.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up please," Piers said nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Sorry Too many questions…Stuff I already know, sorry…" Finn gave a nervous chuckle and sat back in the vehicle with a heavy sigh. Chris shook his head and chuckled a bit himself at the two.

Soon the tank stopped right outside of Silent Hill along with three mounted automobiles. Chris climbed out of his transport and met Piers over at the armed car.

(*For some reason this ending seems like where the intro's ended and they finally let you start playing the game on split screen! XD *I'm such a cheezer!*)

**Leave comments….Let me know your EVERY THOUGHT on this…ANY IDEAS, ANY QUESTIONS, ANYTHING!X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Hill: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AN**: Okay, now everybody has a name! I might be bringing back some soldiers AND just giving there name, so if I say like Mack or something like that, that's just me giving the soldier a name, EVERYONE should know EVERYONE's name, I mean there your partner, your teammate so yeah know there nammmmme! And yaaaaaaaaaayhuh update!

Claire and her team moved cautiously through the smoke and ash going into the park area. As she moved forward towards a small looking figure, she gave the signal for her team to stop, as she and Chad crept up to it. Claire and her teammate got closer to the figure to see that it wasn't small at all, it was knelt over? Chad started to creep around the front of the thing, as another one of the soldiers she told to stay behind though it would be nice to play with swings. The man held his gun outward and poked one of the swings which made more of a noise than expected. Everyone froze, as Claire quickly glared behind her mask over at him and gave a very frustrated stop signal.

"C-Captain…" Chad whispered, and she looked back to see the figure start to twitch and moan.

Claire and her men all kept their aim on the figure as it started to unfold and stand, letting out painful mewls. It practically stood over her. The tall gray, wet looking, armless figure that was faceless had with very abnormally large ribcage and were knocked kneed, had no interest in Claire at the moment. Chad stared at the armless beast as it gimped towards him, a black steamy substance coming out of its chest. Chad released a mess of bullets onto the creature, as it then fell down on one knee motionless…The man looked up at his captain, who quickly signaled for her team to move back, but as soon as Chad went to retreat, the beast shot up releasing the black ooze onto him, making the man scream and yell a little as it melted through his vest. Claire whipped back around.

"Take it off…" Claire said as she stepped past Chad, and continued to walk towards the creature, rattling it, releasing her bullets into its skull as it stumbled backwards, and she continued to move forward. The beast let out a loud moan and finally fell, the hole in its chest still steaming and secreting the black ooze…

Sheva, Jill and the other three soldiers started to make their way out of the school as the yelling and gun fire were heard. As soon as they rounded the corner to the exit, the doors slammed shut. Jill and another man started to try to open the door, as Sheva and the others watched their backs. Claire and her team outside heard the commotion at the building and started over to help, but some of them slowed and stopped as a noise started, it sounded like an alarm of some sorts…

"What's happening?" Jill stopped trying to open the door, but was still pressed against it with the man and looked around as the horn continued.

"I don't know, but I think the doors going to have to wait…" Sheva suggested, her gun at the ready as the walls around them started to flake off, leaving them to a even more rotten, hot and putrid enclosure…And small moans and cries were heard as short twisted figures started to round the corner…

"What the heck…" One of Claire's spoke as everything around them started to go pitch black.

"Stark!" Claire called out to the man on the tank, and as soon as she said his name, he'd already flipped on the giant military high beam…

"Finn!" Chris called out to him and the boy nodded as he quickly ran back to turn on the high beam.

The darkness enveloped around the men.

"What's taking you with that light Finn!?" Piers asked frustrated as twisted figures appeared, with mewls and moans.

"I don't know it's not….Got it!" Finn finally got the light to come on and he pointed it toward his team to give them a visual but instead, some steamed and others froze, while more started to come in Finn's direction. Then the light started glitch on and off and the beast continued towards the men…

"What the hell…So do these damn things hate light or what!?" Piers yelled as he and the captain stood back to back, along with their soldiers shooting at the small twisted creatures.

"Doesn't matter, just keep shooting!" Chris yelled in response.

One of the men yelled as a hot substance melted through his mask and another as the same happened to him and the armless beast knocked him down and straddled him, squirting more of the hot black acidic substance onto him. Many of the things came out of nowhere attacking the men. Surprisingly the short twisted childlike creatures were quite strong, hording over the men pulling them down.

"FLASH!" Finn yelled then tossed a flash grenade, as their light completely shut off.

The others shut their eyes as the grenade hit, Piers had already made his way back to the tank and climbed to the top and pulled out his rifle, the flash grenade harmed the short twisted creatures greatly, but the armless ones not as much.

"Finn, give em' another one!" Piers commanded and Finn did so.

As soon as the grenade hit the ground and there was a temporary moment of light, Piers used that moment to pinpoint the beasts and deliver a bullet into the skull to as many as he could, shooting the one that straddled the man, and the others as Chris also ended up snatching his mask off along with a few of his other soldiers.

Piers, preparing to fire another shot, feels something climb onto his back with a twisted screech. Several of them attacked Finn and Piers knocking them down from the vehicles hitting the ground hard. As Piers rolled over onto his back quickly ready to fire his weapon again, he saw the creatures disperse piece by piece, flaking away…

"Are you two alright?" Chris walked over to Finn and Piers. Piers stood up and nodded, as Finn got up holding his shoulder.

"Ow…I think it's dislocated…" He walked over to Chris and Piers.

"Let me see…." Piers felt of Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah it's dislocated…..on three you ready?" Piers looked at Finn as he got positioned to fix his shoulder. Finn nodded and waited.

"Okay…1!" He said then popped it back into place.

"Agh, god…" Finn hissed out rubbing his shoulder and moaned a little from the pain.

"You said on three…" He looked back at Piers, a 'Why?' look on his face, hidden behind his mask.

"I know what I said…" Piers said then walked over to the soldier that was attacked by the creature. Marco was already knelt down beside the man's motionless body, and his partially melted face.

"He's gone…Those damned things shoot some kind of acid…" Mike said before taking the deceased members dog tags…But then the man gasped for air grabbing Marco's arm as he went to snatch off the dog tags.

"He's still alive!" Marco yelled as he and Chris helped him up carrying him over to one of the mounted vehicles.

"We need a medic over here!" Chris yelled as Finn and two other soldiers followed.

Piers and Marco immediately started to take of the melted hot gear of the man quickly. When they got to the helmet, the man yelled and the medic told them to stop.

"Don't! You can't…." The man said coming over and looking. "The other half of it is melted onto his face, you try to pull it off you'll kill him." He explained as Chris was tossed another mask by one of his men as they put them on.

"So can you fix him?" Chris asked putting another mask on.

"It'll take some work but yes, I can…" The man told him, as he stepped back and Piers and Finn carried the injured man to the tank…

MEANWHILE…..

"What was that all about?" Claire said as she and her team stopped shooting as the darkness went away and the creatures did too…

The soldiers all looked at the doors of the school as they banged outward as if something was trying to bust out. They all aimed their guns at the doors. The doors of the school flung open and it was Jill and Sheva along with the other soldiers about to come out as Claire's team fired on them.

"It's us!" Sheva said from back within the building as they were quick enough to dodge the bullets by standing against the walls to the side of the door. The soldiers all lowered their weapons with a sigh of relief.

"We come in peace…" Jill said coming out of the building with a smirk.

"Sorry about that…" Claire said with a slight nod, as Sheva came out with the rest of the men. She couldn't see it, but Claire heard the smirk in Jill's voice. Jill and Sheva nodded with a small smile behind their masks. Claire turned around and headed towards their tank.

"Fan out, split into groups of three…Chad and Sheva you're coming with me…" Claire said as she took an extra vest out of the tank and tossed it up to Chad who was still on the mounted vehicle with the light.

"Stark you go with Jill and Marcus." CLarie told him and he nodded.

"I want everyone to meet back here within an hour, no more, no less." Claire said reloading her gun, as well as Chad. The teams nodded and headed out to see what they could find...

**(Ermergerd this took me 4EVER! Please leave a review, and a guess to who I'm revivng! X3 It's one person from Silent Hill and One from RE!) **


End file.
